Not A Coincidence
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Bukan hanya kebetulan; semula berawal dari email yang salah alamat, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh pengirim maupun penerima. Aoki/Heroine. untuk challenge Canon dan event Menulis Surat.


**_~Habataki Chapel, March; Graduation Day_**

* * *

Bangunan tua ini tak ada ubahnya sejak dulu. Kokoh berdiri dengan tanaman yang merambat di dinding bagian luar. Bayangan masa lalu sekilas terlintas di dalam kepalaku; bagaimana aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di tempat ini. Bermain di dalam kapel tua yang sepi, hanya ditemani salah satu anak lelaki sebaya denganku yang tinggal di sekitar. Kuakui, aku memang tipe anak yang lebih senang bermain dengan kelompok kecil—bahkan sendiri, hingga sekarang aku menyelesaikan studi di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Hal tersebut menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa aku datang ke tempat ini dibandingkan berfoto-foto atau sekadar berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelas di hari kelulusan. Dan alasan lainnya adalah aku ingin mengunjungi tempat ini sekali lagi saja, mengingat hari esok aku sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menginjakkan kaki di sini, di _Habataki Gakuen_.

"_Jika kau menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang yang kau suka di kapel tua belakang sekolah, maka kau berdua akan bahagia bersama selamanya."_

Rumor tentang kapel tua yang sudah melegenda dari angkatan ke angkatan mengiang di telingaku. Setiap sekolah memang memiliki legenda masing-masing, bukan? Seperti halnya pohon sakura tua di _Kirameki Gakuen_, yang digosipkan jika sepasang kekasih menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon tersebut, maka mereka akan bahagia selamanya.

Kenapa? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? _Well_, sahabat penaku yang bersekolah di sana berkata demikian. Dan sebenarnya legenda-legenda seperti itu cukup manis menurutku.

Aku menelusuri jalan setapak menuju pintu kapel. Pintu yang sangat tinggi itu ternyata... terbuka.

"Bukankah biasanya dikunci?" gumamku perlahan. Melihat kesempatan yang langka, aku bergegas meraih pintu kapel dan mendorongnya perlahan.

Sepi, tak ubahnya seperti belasan tahun lampau. Interiornya pun sama, kursi kayu nan panjang berbaris menghadap altar yang membelakangi jendela kaca berpatri—berceritakan tentang seorang pangeran yang harus berpisah dengan putri tercintanya. Aku teringat sahabat penaku yang baru saja kusebutkan. Ingin kutunjukkan secara langsung betapa misterius dan indahnya kapel di belakang sekolahku ini. Dan mungkin, ia juga berpikiran sama—ingin menunjukkan tempat yang menjadi buah bibir di sekolahnya.

Aku ingin kami saling bertemu dan bercengkrama langsung mengenai banyak hal, bukan hanya berkirim _email _seperti yang sudah kami lakukan selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Keindahan tempat ini terlalu sayang untuk dinikmati sendirian.

'_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya...'_

Monolog dan langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara dari luar kapel.

_Tap tap tap_.

Suara _langkah_ lain yang bukan milikku. Mendekat, menghampiri pintu kapel dari luar. Aku membalikkan tubuhku perlahan.

Berdiri di sana eksistensi seseorang yang bayangnya selalu menemani hari-hariku.

.

.

.

**Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side** (c) **KONAMI**

_Image cover from Chiharu's ending screenshot_

untuk challenge Canon dan event Menulis Surat

_2,086 words, 1st Person PoV, (maybe) OOC, monotone, plotless &amp; only fluff_

Chiharu/Heroine (named as Ayumi Hisoka)

.

.

.

**_~Hisoka's Residence, Three Years Ago; After Opening Ceremony_**

* * *

'Dear Mom, Dad, and Mary.

_Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang baru di sana? Aku di sini baik-baik saja. _

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan seperti yang _Dad_ bilang, semua teman-temanku menggunakan 'Gakuran', mereka semua seragam, _so I felt a little nervous_. Mungkin mereka berpikiran macam-macam tentangku—terutama karena bahasa Jepangku yang berantakan. Tetapi, mereka semuanya sangat baik kepadaku... _I guess.

Dad_, terima kasih sudah menghargai keputusanku untuk tinggal sendiri di Jepang. _Thank you.

Mom, _tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri._

_Mary, kamu sudah besar. Jangan nakal, terutama sama _Dad _dan _Mom.

_Aku akan mengirim _email_ lagi segera._

–Sincerely, _Chiharu_.'

Aku menatap layar _handphone_ku dengan dahi berkerut. Sebuah _email_ dengan pengirim yang asing masuk ke _inbox_ku di sore hari ini. Salah alamat? Apa kuabaikan saja? Tapi sepertinya pesan ini penting...

Dengan cepat kuketik balasan untuk _email_ tersebut, menjelaskan bahwa _email _yang ia kirim salah alamat. Kutekan tombol hijau di _keypad_ telepon genggamku. Siapapun yang mengirim _email_ itu, pastilah ia bukan orang Jepang jika dilihat dari gaya bahasa dan isi _email_nya. Usai meletakkan _handphone_ku di atas meja belajar, aku melanjutkan aktivitasku—menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Himuro-sensei di hari pertamaku bersekolah di _Habataki Gakuen_. Mimpi apa aku mendapatkan wali kelas dan guru matematika seseram dia?

Sesekali kuhela napas panjang, menyadari bahwa soal-soal yang kukerjakan tidak terlalu sulit—soal ini pernah di bahas di jenjang sebelumnya. Tak berapa lama pikiranku melayang entah kemana, membayangkan bagaimana masa-masa sekolah dan kehidupanku tiga tahun ke depan.

Di hari itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka kelanjutan _email_ salah alamat tersebut akan menjadi suatu hal yang kutunggu setiap harinya.

.

.

.

**_~Habataki Town, Months Ago; The Appointed Day_**

* * *

Bersandar pada kursi bis yang empuk, pandanganku menyusuri pemandangan jalan yang ramai secara acuh tak acuh. Hari ini aku dengan Chiharu sudah janji untuk bertemu di _Habataki Park_, yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahku. Setidaknya dengan perjalanan menggunakan bis selama 45 menit, aku baru bisa sampai di sana. Kukeluarkan _handphone_ku untuk mengecek jam.

09:47. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum tiba waktu yang telah kami sepakati, tepat jam 10. Tanpa alasan, aku membuka kotak masuk_ email_ku. Hampir seluruhnya berasal dari pengirim yang sama, Chiharu. Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan, mulai dari pertanyaan darinya mengenai cara meningkatkan kemampuan berbahasa Jepang dengan cepat, makanan khas Jepang yang mudah dibuat, cita-citanya untuk studi di Jepang, cerita tentang legenda sekolahnya, _Kirameki Gakuen_, hingga topik mengenai gadis yang disukainya yang sering ia temui ketika ia berpergian.

Omong-omong tentang legenda... aku masih ingat, sehari setelah aku bercerita tentang legenda sekolahku—yaitu kapel di belakang sekolah—keesokan harinya aku bertemu dengan lelaki sebaya denganku yang sepertinya berdarah campuran. Dengan cara bicaranya yang kaku, ia menanyakan keberadaan sekolahku, _Habataki Gakuen_. Jelas, ia berbeda sekolah denganku—siswa di sekolahku mengenakan jas dan ia mengenakan gakuran. Ia memiliki iris mata yang indah—biru terang nan jernih, senada dengan warna rambut yang lebih gelap.

.

.

_Persis_ dengan sosok yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku. Matanya yang membulat menatapku tak percaya. Aku langsung berdiri menyambutnya; aku sudah sampai di _Habataki Park _pada pukul 09:56 dan memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu di bangku sekitar taman. Aku begitu yakin bahwa dia adalah sahabat penaku, dan aku langsung membungkukkan badan untuk memperkenalkan diri, sebelum sedetik kemudian kulihat panik di wajahnya.

"Ah! Aku Hisoka—"

"—A-Ano, maaf, stasiun... di mana, ya?"

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

Ia memutar bola matanya, menghindar _eye-contact_ denganku. Ia mengusap lengan kanannya, dan mengulang pertanyaannya dengan susunan kata yang lebih jelas.

"Stasiun... kalau mau ke stasiun... arahnya kemana...?"

Ia gugup, dan aku mengerti hal itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, berusaha membuatnya nyaman meski entah berhasil atau tidak.

"Stasiun... kau lurus saja dari sini hingga ketemu perempatan, lalu belok kanan."

"_Ah, sou_. Terima kasih!_"_

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkanku, menuju arah yang kutunjukkan barusan. Aku kembali duduk di bangku taman dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terinterupsi.

Aku menerawang ke seberang taman. Seraya menunggu, aku mengulang kembali kejadian itu di kepalaku. Aku sudah yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang kutunggu... tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

Saat itu aku baru menyadari, wajahnya jauh lebih familiar dari yang kupikirkan.

Jika ingatanku tidak salah, aku pernah berpapasan beberapa kali dengannya di jalan raya ketika aku sedang menghabiskan waktuku sendirian. Hari ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat figurnya, dan bukan pula pertama kalinya ia menanyakan arah padaku. Aku serius, aku yakin ini bukan halusinasiku saja.

Ah. Tapi, sudahlah.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menunggu, entah berapa lama. Yang kutahu adalah ketika aku melihat jam di taman yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya, jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka tiga.

.

.

.

**_~Hisoka's Residence, A Day After The Appointed Day_**

* * *

Satu hal yang menyapa pagiku setelah kemarin aku menunggu Chiharu seharian dan berujung konklusi bahwa ia tidak datang adalah deringan _handphone_ku, indikasi _email_ masuk. Pupilku melebar ketika aku membaca pengirim _email _tersebut.

Chiharu.

Segera kubuka dan kubaca dari awal hingga akhir, teliti tanpa ada yang terlewati. Ia meminta maaf atas semua yang ia lakukan, dan apa yang kuduga sebelumnya adalah benar; lelaki blaster itu adalah dia. Ia malu akan dirinya dan ia takut jika ia tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasiku tentangnya.

Ia juga meminta maaf; _email_ ini adalah _email_ terakhir darinya.

Aku tersenyum kecut mengetahui semua hal negatif yang dipikirkan Chiharu. Seraya mengetik balasan, aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti ini. Mungkin saja ia hanya sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendistraksinya dari semua kegelisahannya; semua pikiran negatifnya.

Setelah menekan tombol _send_, aku meletakkan _handphone _di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit. Kukedipkan mataku yang terasa panas, tanpa kusadari pipiku basah.

_Email_ terakhir 'kah?

'_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Chiharu._'

.

.

.

**_~Inside Habataki Chapel, March; Graduation Day_**

* * *

Aku terpaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, sementara aku merasa seluruh darah di tubuhku seakan habis terkuras entah kemana. Aku tidak percaya dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kuungkapkan, tetapi yang terucap hanyalah panggilan lirih akan namanya.

"Chiharu—"

"—Um, aku... kupikir jika hari ini aku datang kemari, aku bisa bertemu denganmu," potongnya perlahan seraya berjalan pelan ke arahku yang berdiri tepat di depan altar, "aku mau minta maaf kepadamu..." sambungnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis—entah terlihat di wajahku atau tidak.

Hanya dengan beberapa langkah, ia kini berdiri di hadapanku. Sorot matanya yang semula entah kemana, sekarang tertuju padaku. Menunjukkan atensi penuh hanya kepadaku. Seperti yang kuduga, ia benar-benar sosok yang kutemui di _Habataki Park_—aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia berpaling saat itu. Teduh tatap matanya menggelitikku untuk membalas pandangannya. Menyadari apa yang kulakukan, ia membuang wajahnya yang memerah—sesaat sebelum ia memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Apa kau ingat tentang gadis yang kusukai—yang kuceritakan di _email?_"

Pertanyaan yang menggema lembut di gendang telingaku itu hanya sanggup kujawab dengan sepatah kata.

"Iya..."

"Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik hati. Kami hanya berpapasan sesekali di jalan—tentu kami jarang bertemu, apalagi berbicara satu sama lain. Entah, aku bisa jatuh begitu dalam..."

Ia menjeda kalimatnya. Kulihat ia mengusap punggung tangan kanannya berulang kali, apa ia gugup?

"...dan tanpa sadar aku menganggap dia adalah dirimu, yang selalu mengirimi pesan padaku. Kau—dan dia—adalah teman pertamaku di sini. Semua pesan yang kaukirim menjadi penyemangatku ketika aku kesepian dan ingin menyerah, pulang ke Amerika. Dan kau tahu? Balasan darimu adalah hal yang kutunggu-tunggu setiap aku mengirim pesan untukmu, dan di saat yang sama aku takut jika kau tidak akan pernah membalasnya, jika kau merasa terganggu dan membenciku karena pesan-pesanku..."

Aku terdiam. Tak sekalipun terbesit di benakku ia berpikir demikian. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ketika kau mengucapkan namamu di hari lampau, aku sangat senang. Kau dan dia adalah benar-benar orang yang sama. Begitu senangnya aku ingin langsung mengungkapkan semua yang kurasakan—tapi tidak, yang ada aku malah berpaling meninggalkanmu."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melempar tatap matanya. Enggan bertemu pandang denganku.

"Aku takut aku bukanlah Chiharu yang kaubayangkan. Aku takut kau kecewa ketika tahu bagaimana diriku yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasimu. Karena itu... karena itu aku pergi darimu, meski yang terpikirkan di kepalaku hanyalah kau seorang... Aku... ragu. Terpikir kalau kau masih menungguku di sana... dan sebaiknya aku kembali menemuimu... meminta maaf... Meski pada akhirnya aku tidak melakukan itu semua—aku sungguh menyesal."

Ia menghela napas panjang, senyum kecut menghias wajahnya. Teduh di matanya berganti mendung yang menggelap.

"Maafkan aku... Bagiku, kau sangat berharga... tapi aku melakukan itu semua... Maaf... dan kumohon, sekali lagi jadilah temanku... dan ijinkan aku mencintaimu..."

Mendengar permintaan yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuatku terkesiap. Yang mampu kulakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menghambur ke postur tegapnya. Merasakan panas tubuhnya yang menempuh perjalanan dari Kirameki ke Habataki. Menghirup aroma seragam yang dikenakan di hari kelulusannya. Mengungkapkan semua jawaban dalam media gestur—lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan semua perasaanku.

Chiharu terdiam—nampaknya ia terkejut—dan beberapa detik kemudian ia membalas pelukanku. Erat. Hangat. Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut, dan aku semakin menenggelamkan diriku dalam dada bidangnya—kuserahkan semua beban tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Ah, waktu terasa melambat...

Panggilan dari Chiharu tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa saat.

"Hisoka—"

"—Ayumi," potongku pelan, terlalu pelan dan dapat dikatakan hampir berbisik.

"Ah, ya... Ayumi. " Ia merenggangkan pelukannya. Kuangkat wajahku dan pandangan kami bertemu. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku Aoki Chiharu, siswa pindahan dari Amerika dan hari ini baru lulus dari _Kirameki Gakuen_. Ada seorang gadis yang selalu berpapasan denganku di jalan, dan setiap kali kami bertemu, perasaanku semakin menjadi. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan akhirnya di hari ini, aku bisa mengungkapkan semuanya."

Aku menatapnya bingung, sedangkan ia hanya memandangku penuh afeksi seraya terkekeh melihat ekspresiku.

"Perkenalan. Perkenalan secara langsung. Aku selalu ingin melakukannya, kau tahu?"

Ia tersenyum riang, menyudahi perkataannya yang ia sebut perkenalan. Pemuda ini, Aoki Chiharu, begitu memikat hatiku. Disirami cahaya mentari yang terpendar kaca patri berwarna-warni, ia bak pangeran yang dikirim dari negeri nan jauh di cerita dongeng untuk menjemput putrinya. Iris indah matanya merefleksikan wajahku yang tersipu.

Hal yang dilakukan Aoki selanjutnya begitu mengejutkanku. Tangan kanannya meraih daguku—mengangkatnya, sementara ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan namun pasti.

Keheningan kala itu bagaikan lulabi yang memabukkan bagi kami berdua. Di bawah kapel bernuansa Eropa—kapel legenda milik _Habataki Gakuen_, bibir kami saling bertemu satu sama lain. Larut membicarakan semuanya dalam kesunyian—tidak semua perasaan perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kaca patri yang bercerita tentang perpisahan seorang puteri dan pangeran menjadi saksi bagaimana kami saling bercengkrama hangat setelah lama baru berjumpa.

.

.

.

_FIN_

.

.

.

**A/N**

* * *

Fanfiction ini dibuat dengan ingatan author yang buruk mengenai kronologis rute Aoki (main game ini tahun 2012), dan diselesaikan dengan bantuan game guide dari google serta ending video dari youtube. Jika ada kesalahan urutan maupun konten event dengan rute di game sebenarnya harap dimaklumi.

Yass fanfic kedua saya di fandom pinggiran ini, dengan pairing pinggiran pula. Pengennya sih nulis buat setiap OTP saya di fandom ini... .w. ...masih sebatas angan-angan, nulis yang ini aja kelar langsung publish ga pake proofread... /dibuang

Jangan tanya kenapa heroine nggak ngirim _email_ ke Chiharu buat nanyain dimana doi pas lagi janjian. TMGS logic: ga bisa ngirim _email_ duluan kecuali ngebales _email _yang masuk dari Chiharu. Jangan tanya juga apa mitos tentang kapel itu bener apa nggak, saya lupa orz. Dan satu lagi, jangan tanya kenapa pas Chiharu janjian sama heroine cuma ngomong sepatah dua patah kata sedangkan pas _confession_ doi lancar ngomongnya haha. Oh iya, by the way Kirameki Gakuen itu settingan sekolah di game tokimemo yang original :))

Sebelumnya makasih udah nyempetin baca sampai akhir~ dan akhir kata, boleh minta saran &amp; masukannya? ;)


End file.
